Achenar
帝国首都位于Achenar C6d 6c于2696年进行了地球化改造，6b在2850年进行了地球化改造以容纳爆炸增长的人口。说话没有特殊的帝国口音的人在这里都会被排挤，特别是从联邦世界过来的人。 Achenar是帝国的发源地同时也是首都，首都星球是Achenar 6d, 或被称为 Capitol. 想要进入此星系玩家必须达到帝国海军军衔Squire 游客一旦办理完进入的手续第一个摆放的一定是Capitol上的帝国宫殿 History Marlin Duval 是一位富有的女商人，他带领的深空探险发现了Achenar星系。人类于23世纪开始殖民这个星系，Marlin Duval在这里成立了Achenar共和国。最终成为了超级势力帝国的核心。 Achenar星系的人们在理想的民主体制下生活，他们可以选举代表他们的参议员，但是在Marlin死于车祸后，她的弟弟Henson Duval接手，将其变成了一个君主制的帝国。 Indigenous Species of Achenar The planet Capitol in the Achenar system had alien sentient life. They unintentionally went extinct due to human colonists who brought bacteria to the planet in the middle of the 23rd century. The bacteria were deadly for the indigenous species. There wasn't much appreciation for alien sentient life at the time.The Birth of an Empire The system of Achenar was chosen for the outdoor world orbiting one of its gas giants, already capable of supporting human life, now known as Capitol. There was already life on the planet and though Duval didn’t know it at the time, one of the few known sentient species watched their landings.'' ''Back then, life was known to be plentiful throughout the galaxy, though it wasn’t appreciated how rare sentient life was. Before long the species was made extinct by the settlers, mainly through imported bacteria. Much later, this extinction would later be used as a pretext for Federal intervention in the system. War with the Federation "Achenar drew the irritation of the Federation at the start of 2323, when reports reached Earth that the colonists had wiped out a sentient race on the planet. This, coupled with the refusal of Achenar to become a member, caused the Federation to send a battle group to take control of the system by force."Tourist Beacon 0129, War with the Federation "The fleet eventually arrived in the Achenar system at the start of 2324. Gathered intelligence meant the Imperial forces ambushed the Federal forces as they jumped into the system. What they hadn't predicted was the enemy to use their pack hunting formation against them." "For the rest of 2324. Federation ships tried to establish a beach head in the furthest reaches of the system, but with no breathable atmosphere amongst the far planets, they struggled to maintain for the war effort."Tourist Beacon 130, Failed Invasion "Eventually in 2325 Henson Duval decided Federal forces had been weakened sufficiently to strike. Achenar's own small fleet was mobilised, the Duval family commandeering nearly every vessel in the system to fall upon the weakened Federal forces where they clustered on the edge of the system. This became know as the Great Battle of Liberation." System Layout * /Achenar/ (Class B star) ** /Achenar 1/ (Landfall world, metal-rich) ** /Achenar 2/ (Landfall world, metal-rich) ** /Achenar 3/ (Landfall world, high metal content) *** /Bril Works/ (Surface settlement) *** /Jones Dock/ (Orbital outpost) ** /Achenar 4/ (Class III gas giant) *** /Achenar 4 A/ (Landfall world, rocky) **** /Zhuravleva Relay/ (Surface settlement) **** /Greenstein Silo/ (Surface port) **** /Hoffleit Landing/ (Surface settlement) ** /Achenar 5/ (High metal content world) *** /Wilson Vision/ (Orbital outpost) ** /Achenar 6/ (Class III gas giant) *** /Yamaha's Grave/ (Landfall world, rocky) **** /Baynes Horizons/ (Surface port) **** /Friedman Holdings/ (Surface settlement) **** /Baker Terminal/ (Coriolis station) *** /New World/ (Earth-like world, terraformed) **** /Bell Terminal/ (Orbis station) *** /Conversion/ (Earth-like world, terraformed) **** /Macmillan Terminal/ (Orbis station) *** /Capitol/ (Earth-like world) **** /Dawes Hub/ (Orbis station) ** /Achenar 7/ (Class II gas giant) *** /Peters City/ (Orbital outpost) ** /Achenar 8/ (Class I gas giant) *** /Kagawa Station/ (Orbital outpost) ** /Achenar 9/ (Class IV gas giant) Category:帝國 Category:首都 Category:星系